


to love a mute

by lucylou666



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylou666/pseuds/lucylou666
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud





	to love a mute

Lucy sat quietly for a moment, listening to her brother's breathing. Even now, just being near him was so soothing that she almost changed her mind about what she had to do. But she couldn't… there was no other choice for her. "…Goodnight, big brother," She said, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips, holding it for a few seconds before pulling away. "A-and goodbye." The young girl bit her lip, forcing back her tears as she got to her feet. Lucy took one last look at her one true love before turning to leave. She slowly opened her beloved brother’s door and walked carefully and quietly to the living room and sat on the couch razor blade in hand.

She put the razor blade to her right wrist and cut a partially straight line through her wrist. She soon went to the other wrist and did the same. She laid back and thought of Lincoln as she let the scarlet liquid leak quickly out of her as everything faded slowly to black. Lincoln was the first to wake the next morning to make coffee for him and his sisters. he left his room and descended the stairs to see his sister Lucy sitting abnormally still on the couch “Lucy are you ok?” Lincoln asked rounding the couch to see a puddle of dried crimson blood on the carpet and his sister's wrists sliced open with a razor blade on the floor. "L-L-Lucy!!!!!!!! dad mom come quick." These were the last words that would ever leave Lincoln's mouth.


End file.
